Graduation Party
by JK Writes
Summary: Jesse goes back to Duel Academy for his last year, and is acting very odd. Blair takes notice, and gets him a present for graduation. Set right after Jesse comes back with the others.


**A little apology for not updating lately. It's placed right after everyone finds out Jaden is 'up there, with the stars' as Syrus said.**

Jesse Anderson was a transfer student to Duel Academy. When he went back to his original school, everything was normal.

Well, almost everything.

There was still a missing student.

Jaden Yuki.

Any other students that were missing came back... It was odd. Bastion Misawa... He was missing for a week, until some Obelisk Blue girls found him in the forest, scratched and bruised.

Zane Truesdale... He was missing for a month or two, before he was found on the beach of Duel Academy. It was like he was washed up or something... He had to immediately get shipped out somewhere where there was a hospital. He had to get his heart fixed.

But Jaden... Jaden was still missing. And it's been two years. Two years since he disappeared with Yubel.

Jesse sighed, as he looked out to the ocean. He was going back to Duel Academy for his last year. He wanted to graduate from there, where he had memories with a lot of their students... He just thought Jaden would be back by then.

When the ship landed, Jesse glanced at the dock. There to greet him was Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard, Alexis, Bastion, Hassleberry and Syrus. Behind them was a few other students, who must have been there to greet other students. His gaze wandered the crowd, and he saw a familiar girl, touching the water with her toes, staring off into the horizon.

He walked down the stairs, and waved. Jesse smiled, and walked toward the group. "Welcome back Jesse!" Bastion said. "Did... Did Jaden come back yet?" Jesse asked, with a serious expression.

Everyone looked sad in a second. "Fraid' not, Jesse." Hassleberry said. Jesse sighed. "Well, wait until we find him? Right, guys?" He said, trying to keep the mood. "I guess... Well, let's get you to your new dorm!" Alexis said.

Jesse nodded, and followed Chancellor Sheppard to the red dorm. The others had to go back to their dorms to give Jesse his space.

"Well, since every room has been crowded, you kind of have to..." Chancellor Sheppard stopped. Jesse bit his lip. "It's fine. I can room with anybody... It's better than sleeping outside!" He said.

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "You have to dorm with a girl. The only dorm available is Blair Flannigan's. I'm afraid this year, a lot of students have come, and every other dorm on the island is full." He explained.

Jesse looked up. "Blair Flannigan? Oh, I remember her... I met her when I first came here..." Jesse said to himself. "Ah, yes. Two years ago." Crowler said. "Well, I'm going to go settle in. Is Blair there already?" Jesse asked, pointing to the door.

"No. She was at the dock... Maybe you saw her." Chancellor Sheppard said. Jesse nodded. "I did... I just didn't remember her name!" Jesse said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you can settle in. We'll be on our way." Crowler said, before the two went back to the Academy.

Jesse opened the door, and looked in. The room was clean. Really clean. It looked like no one lived in there, but was cleaned every day...

He looked around, and saw some girl stuff, which he assumed was Blair's. He placed his bag against the wall, and sat in one of the beds. It seemed like Blair slept on the bottom bed, so he climbed to the second.

He rested his head behind his head, and closed his eyes. He was about to drift off, before he heard the door open.

"Hello? Are you there?" A voice asked. Jesse lifted his head slowly, and opened his eyes. At the door, was Blair, looking around. When she spotted Jesse on the bed, she blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry... Did I wake you?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

Jesse shook his head. "No... Well, nice seeing you again!" He said, hopping off of the bed. "You too, Jesse." Blair said, sitting at the desk, before placing something down. "So, are you taking Jaden's disappearance like everyone else has?" Jesse asked, standing in front of her..

"Well, I was depressed at first... Jaden was a great role-model for everyone at Duel Academy... It's too bad the new students never met him... I'm kind of getting over it... Still sad though. What about you?" She asked, turning the chair around.

"Well, like you said, I was depressed at first. Now I'm determined!" Jesse said, staring at the ceiling. "Determined?" Blair asked, tilting her head. "Determined to find Jaden. I don't care who finds him, just as long as he is found."

Blair stayed silent for a few seconds, before smiling. "Well, that's very ambitious. I hope you reach your goal." Blair said, looking at the ceiling. Jesse turned his head, to stare at the girl. He noticed how mature she looked now.

Before, she looked young. Now, her hair was longer, she looked smarter, and she was taller. Her body has also matured... Jesse blushed, thinking about it. He shook his head, and spoke. "Uh, well anyway, are you okay with rooming with a guy?" Jesse asked, sitting on the floor.

"I'm fine... I've once roomed with guys before... I was really young... I dressed up as a boy to get into Slifer Red... That was before, anyway... Ms. Fontaine told me what you did for me two years ago..." Blair said, looking down at her cards.

"Two years ago?" Jesse said, tilting his head. "Well I was sick... In the first dimension... Ms. Fontaine told me you covered me while I was sleeping... And that you cured me..." She said, shyly.

Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Ah... She saw that? I thought she was a duel ghoul..." Jesse said to himself. "Jaden told her... Right before they left to... Find you..." Blair said, hugging her knees.

"Oh..." Jesse said. "Well, thank you for it anyway..." Blair said, standing up. "I've got a duel to go to, so see you later..." Blair said, kissing his cheek before she left.

Jesse sat there, frozen. When he finally got back to his senses, he walked out of the dorm, looking down. He heard yelling, and ran towards it.

He paused when he saw two girls duelling. He sweatdropped, but watched anyway. He recognized one of them as Blair, but he didn't recognize the other.

"You're going down, Blair!" The other girl said. She had long black hair, and her bangs were clipped to the side. She had an Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Fat chance, Zoe!" Blair said, smirking. Zoe shook her head. "You have 3000 LP! And Blizzard Princess has 2800 ATK! If I attack you, you'll only have 200 left, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm a blue! I can summon another card and defeat you!" Zoe said, before sending her Blizzard Princess to attack Blair's Mystical Elf.

Jesse smacked his forehead. 'Does she realise Blair has two facedowns?' He asked himself. "Not so fast! I activate a facedown!" Blair said, as a card lifted.

"And do you realise how much life points you have? Only 500! I activate Ring Of Destruction! With this card, I can sacrifice one face up monster on my field, and I choose Mystical Elf." Blair started. "This causes damage to both of us, equal to her ATK points!"

Blair and Zoe winced, as the card made them both lose 800 LP. "Duel's over, Zoe!" Blair said, grinning.

Zoe was on the other side of the field, on her knees. "Here," Blair said, helping her up. "Come on, you look worn out. Let's sit you against a tree." Blair let helped Zoe sit down, and Jesse clapped, making both girls jump in surprise.

Blair turned to Jesse, and sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you Jesse. Ah, Zoe, this is my roommate, Jesse." Zoe looked at him, and smiled. "Nice to meet you Jesse. But why are you roommates? You're a girl, and you're a boy." Zoe said, pointing to Blair and then to Jesse.

"Every other dorm is full. I'm fine with it. Being the only girl at Slifer, it's getting kind of lonely in a room made for three!" Blair said, smiling. "Well, I'm fine now. I expect a rematch from you, Blair!" Zoe said, standing up. "You've got it!" Blair said, while Zoe ran off, waving.

"So, how much of that did you see?" Blair asked, turning to Jesse. "Just the part where you activated your facedown. Nice job, by the way." Jesse said, giving her a grin. "Thanks... So, how was the trip here?" Blair asked, as she and Jesse walked back to the academy.

"It was fine. Kind of boring... To be honest, it was better with Axel, Jim and the others..." Jesse said, giving a sheepish grin. "But I thought when you came the first time, no one talked to each other, Viper was with you, and it was plain awkward?" Blair asked. Jesse looked at her in confusion. "Yeah... But it's better than being with a whole bunch of people who are just normal..." Jesse started.

"Before, Axel was the dangerous one, which made things interesting. Jim had a crocodile, Adrian... Well, he kind of creeped me out... And Viper... Well Viper made everything creepy... Kind of like Adrian, just creepier..." Jesse said, shivering.

"And that's better how?" Blair asked, thinking about the pros and cons of being on bored with a crocodile and Viper. "Well, the people on board the last ship... Well, they were all the same... It got boring..."

"Oh... Can I see your cards?" Blair asked, shyly. Jesse tilted his head, before handing her his deck. "You aren't going to steal them, are you?" Jesse joked. "No, I just haven't seen them up close... You know, if you bring them outside, the cards shine..." Blair said, tilting the card.

"Well, they are the Crystal Beasts after all!" Jesse said. Blair and Jesse laughed, before continuing to the academy.

_**Four Months Later**_

Jesse and Blair have become best friends, duelling each other everyday, and laughing at the end. So far, Blair has only won a few of them, but she wasn't as experienced as he was.

And more things have changed. Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler think they're getting closer to finding Jaden, but kept it a secret from the secrets.

And Blair has another crush... On who? You can guess yourself. I mean, it should be easy

"Jesse?" Blair asked, just after the two went under their blankets. "What is it Blair?" Jesse answered. "Do you think... Chancellor Sheppard and Professor Crowler are keeping something from us?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, the other day, I was walking by Chancellor Sheppard's office, and I heard the two talking...

_**Flashback In Blair's POV**_

_I was walking by the Chancellor's office, and I heard Professor Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard talking._

_"Do you think we've found him?" Crowler's voice asked. I leaned against the wall, hoping to not be caught. "Maybe... But we never know. And we can human test it, or else it will be like two years ago all over again."_

_I slipped, and the door opened. I could see Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard turn and look to see who was there, but luckily I moved away before they could see me me._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Do you think... That... They were talking about Jaden?" Jesse asked, peering at her from the middle bunk. "Maybe... They mentioned something about two years ago. And that means-"

**_CRASH!_**

"What was that?" Blair asked, jumping out of bed, showing her shorts and tank top. "I don't know, let's go check!" Jesse said, following Blair out the door.

Blair and Jesse sweat dropped when they realised what was happening.

Pharaoh, the Slifer Red cat, had somehow walked into the garbage cans. "What's going on?" Syrus asked, from the top room. "Pharaoh walked into the garbage..." Blair said, silently. Syrus groaned, and said a good night before walking back into his dorm.

"And to think, we woke up, just because of that." Jesse said, letting out a soft chuckle. "Well, we weren't sleeping. Just talking..." Blair said, picking up Pharaoh and taking off the chunks of garbage off. "Oh... Jesse, you hold him!" Blair thrusted Pharaoh into Jesse's hands, who was confused.

"What? What's wrong with-" Jesse let Pharaoh down, and covered his nose. "You're cruel!" Jesse said, smiling. Blair bit her lip, and ran back into the dorm room, with Jesse hot on her tail. "You know, just by holding Pharaoh, we should take a shower..." Jesse said, looking down at his clothes.

"Right... You can go first." Blair said, bending down to her bag, taking out another pair of pajamas. "Thanks." Jesse quickly grabbed a spare, and ran out of the room, towards the bathroom.

When he came back, he was only wearing his pajama pants, and was drying his hair with a towel. "Jesse," Blair said, covering her eyes. "Put a shirt on!" She giggled. She threw a pillow at him, causing him to drop the towel. "Heh, sorry, Blair." Jesse put on his shirt, and let Blair run pass him.

Jesse heard a scream, not long after Blair left. He ran out of the room, and ran to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Blair? Are you okay?" He asked. "Oh, good. My scream got your attention... Can you bring my bag to the door... I kind of forgot something..." Blair asked, embarrassed.

Jesse blushed, and went back to grab her bag. He knocked on the door again, and Blair opened the door a little. "Thank you!" She said, grabbing the bag. Jesse froze outside the dorm.

He had seen a glimpse of Blair's naked body. He shook his head, and walked back to the dorm. When Blair came back, she saw Jesse's back, and assumed he was sleeping. She silently crept into her bed, and quickly fell asleep.

When Jesse heard soft snoring, he opened his eyes, and turned his body upright. He obviously couldn't sleep that night.

_**Seven Months Later (Nearly a year)**_

It's been seven months since Blair told Jesse about what she overheard Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler were talking about.

Ever since, Jesse seemed more... distant. He acted the same around everyone else, but when he was alone, he would act like he had no emotions whatsoever. Blair has seen him in this state before, and she's really concerned about him...

When Jesse got back to the dorm, Blair was writing rapidly on a piece of paper.

"Blair?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. "Hmm?" She replied, not taking her eyes off of the paper. "What are you writing?" He asked. Blair stopped writing to read what she has written already.

"Oh just something to f-" Blair looked over to Jesse, and nervously chuckled. "Oh... Nothing, Jesse..." She said, her voice going an octave higher. Jesse rose a brow. "Okay..." Jesse walked over to her, and she brought the paper closer to her chest.

"Uh-uh." Blair said. Jesse smirked, and brought his hands to Blair's side. "N-No! J-Jesse!" She yelled, trying to get away from Jesse. She fell onto the floor, and Jesse was quick to continue tickling her.

He was on his knees, each leg preventing her to move. "What is it?!" He asked, smiling. Whenever Blair was tickled, she was completely vulnerable. "I-I won't t-tell you!" She said, in between giggles. "Then I won't stop!" Jesse said, getting closer to her ribs.

Blair managed to move, and quickly folded the paper, and put it behind her back. "I can't tell you!" Blair said, sticking out her tongue. "Well, then I'll come back stronger, Blair!" Jesse pinned her to the wall, and started tickling her.

She quickly fell to the floor, laughing. Panting, she glared at him. "You know, sometimes I hate you," She said. She hadn't meant it, but she tried her hardest to keep a serious face. "Oh, really?" Jesse asked.

Blair bit her lip. "Well, you can't have the paper!" Blair said, stuffing the paper down her shirt. Jesse raised his hands. "Okay, I surrender." He said. Blair and Jesse were quiet for a few seconds, before they started laughing.

Blair stood up, and took the paper out of her shirt. "That was uncomfortable..." She mumbled, before putting it in her pocket. "It probably was." Jesse said.

"Well, I've got to go meet up with Alexis and Zoe... Uh- Girl stuff!" Blair waved goodbye, and ran out. Jesse sighed.

It was like he had an emotion switch, and he just switched them off.

He looked out the door window, and saw Blair talking to Zoe, showing her the paper. Jesse turned his head, and lied down on his bed.

_**One Month Later**_

It was the last month of school for the group. Well, to be exact, six days were left.

Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Aster, Atticus, Chazz, Jesse and Blair. All graduating in less than a week.

Everyone was still sulking about Jaden... But Jesse was even more devastated than anyone else. He felt like it was his fault that Jaden was gone...

_**Skipping to Graduation!**_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Jesse woke up groaning, as he heard beeping. "Wake up sleepyhead!" Blair said, smiling. She was holding her PDA, which was beeping. "What's up, Blair?" Jesse asked, stretching his arms. "Today's graduation that's what's up!" She said, pulling him off the bed. She turned off her PDA and put it on the table.

"Come on! Chancellor Sheppard has an announcement here! Go get changed!" Blair said, before heading to the door. "Here?" Jesse asked, taking out his clothes. "Outside. Hurry up! The school's already here," That was all she said, before leaving the room.

Jesse sighed, and changed, before quickly running out. Some people were standing on the balcony of the second floor, so Jesse decided to stay up there. He searched the crowd of people, and saw Blair talking to Chancellor Sheppard and Zoe.

'What is she up to?' He thought to himself. When Chancellor Sheppard saw the last few students arriving, he walked up to the microphone that was set up.

He cleared his throat. "Can I have your attention?" He paused, and waited for a few seconds. "Thank you. Now as you all know, today is the day of graduation! And two students has been setting up a present for the graduates, for months! Blair, Zoe." Chancellor Sheppard stepped aside, and let Blair and Zoe take the mic.

"Hello, Duel Academy!" Zoe said, smiling. "As Chancellor Sheppard said, today is graduation day, and we have been setting up a present for the graduates. Since the fourth month of school actually!" Blair said, before letting Zoe take over.

"And this present isn't just for the graduates, but for the teachers, the students and-"

"_Meow..._" Pharaoh said, snuggling against Blair's foot. "And the cat!" Blair said, picking Pharaoh up. After a few seconds of laughter, Blair and Zoe continued.

"Anyway, this is the most important day for some of us, so everyone has to go to the tennis court right before the graduates are... well, graduated!" Zoe said. "Yes, so please go to the tennis court at 4:30. We have a special present... Especially for you, Jesse!" Blair said, pointing to Jesse.

Jesse opened his mouth slightly, and tried his hardest to ignore the stares he was getting from everyone else.

"That will be all," Zoe said. "Thank you for your attention." Blair finished. The two bowed, before leaving. The crowd started to clear out. Blair went back to her dorm, and sat down at the desk, once again.

"I have a question," Jesse started, getting Blair's attention. "What is it, Jesse?" Blair asked, staring right at him. This made Jesse lose his words for a second. "Why did you say my name?" He asked, sitting on her bed.

"That's a secret until later!" Blair said, leaving the dorm, after giving Jesse a kiss on the cheek. Jesse watched her hair disappear behind the door. He slowly raised a hand to his cheek.

He was obviously blushing from the contact.

_**At 4:00**_

Blair finally came back from earlier, to see Jesse in his white graduation gown. "Hey, Jesse." Blair said, with her own graduation gown in her hands. "Hmm?" Jesse turned his head to her. "Oh, it's you Blair." He answered before looking out the window.

"Gee, nice to see you too." Blair said, sitting next to him. "Sorry, just spacing out. So, are you going to tell me yet?" Jesse said, facing her. Blair turned her head to him, and blushed, when she realised how close they were.

She scooted aside a few centimeters, and smiled at him. "Nope! Not until later... Well, I've got to go change into my gown. I'll see you at graduation!" She gave him another peck on the cheek, before going changing in the bathroom.

When she came out, she was wearing a white and black dress underneath her gown, and her hair was in a loose side bun.

"Zoe, is the 'present' ready?" Blair asked, as she rushed out. "Yeah, let's go to it... we have to get it ready."

_**At 4:30**_

Jesse walked over to the tennis court, and saw the other students, also in their gowns. The rest of the students were freshman, and other students in their uniforms. _'Who's idea was it to make the gowns white? It's blinding...'_ He thought to himself.

His eyes searched the crowd, and again, Blair was talking to Zoe and Chancellor Sheppard.

He looked over to the stage, which was set up nicely. It had a curtain behind it, and he was kind of curious what was behind it.

He sat down, beside Syrus. "Hey, buddy." He said, staring directly at the red curtains. "Hey, Jesse... I wonder what the present is, I mean I've seen Zoe and Blair together all day..." Syrus said, looking at the two. "And whenever I talked to Chancellor Sheppard, he was very secretive..." He finished.

Jesse tilted his head. "Well, it's time we found out." Jesse said, as the lights dimmed.

"Hello, and welcome to our graduation!" Chancellor Sheppard said into the microphone. "As you know, Blair and Zoe have set up a present for all of you... And now you shall see it!" He let the two girls hop on stage, as he went behind the curtains.

"Hello again!" Blair said. "If you are wondering what the present is," Zoe started. "Not now, Zoe..." Blair whispered to her. Zoe only nodded, and faced the crowd. "Well, then you'll have to wait a little longer!" She finished.

"You all know what happened a couple years ago, even if you are a freshman. Everyone has been informed to stay away from portals..." Blair joked. "Aside from the joke, you all know some went missing two years ago." Zoe said.

"Including, Zane Truesdale," Blair pointed to one side of the stage, where the said person arised. "Welcome back, Zane." Blair said, smiling at him. He just nodded, and walked behind Blair. "Bastion Misawa," Zoe pointed to the other side of the stage, where he walked up.

Bastion was in his graduation gown, and stepped beside Zane.

"And... Unfortunately, Jaden Yuki." Blair said quietly, even though it came out loud due to the microphone. "Well, not anymore!" Blair said, smiling. The crowd of students went silent.

Blair and Zoe went back stage, and a few seconds later, they came out with a surprise.

With _Jaden Yuki_.

"It took us 8 months to find him, but we did!" Zoe said. "We found him, when we were on a field trip. But that was a secret to all of you. We found him in Domino City, Yugi Moto's home town." Blair said.

"We brought him back for all of you!" Zoe and Blair said at the same time. "It's good to be back, guys!" Jaden said, giving his signature pose.

Blair looked over to Jesse, who was staring in shock. Zoe and Blair bowed, before leaving the stage, followed by Bastion, Zane and Jaden. Blair dragged Jaden right to the group, where they immediately hugged him.

"Jaden!" Alexis said, being the last to embrace him. Well they were having their moment, Jesse took Blair aside.

"You did this?" Jesse asked, with a smile on his face. "Mhm. Most of it was for you... You seemed so distant from before... It scared me..." Blair said, looking down.

"Thanks Blair!" Jesse said, giving her a tight hug. Blair blushed, but she returned the embrace. When they stopped hugging, Blair gave him a smile, which he gladly returned.

"Hey! Lovebirds! It's graduation now!" Chazz yelled, causing Blair and Jesse to blush.

Blair ran up to Alexis and Zoe, who immediately struck up a conversation.

Jesse caught up to the rest of the group, who were bugging him. "So, when did you start going out with Blair, Jesse?" Jaden asked. "We are not dating," Jesse said, blushing. "Then why are you red as a tomato, sergeant?" Hassleberry asked. "Oh, be quiet." Jesse said, glaring at the two.

"So he is dating Blair! I mean, they are roommates." Syrus said. "I agree." Bastion nodded. "You all are getting on my nerves..." Jesse said, crossing his arms. "Well you did hug her..." Jaden started. "Well, Alexis pounced on you!" Jesse said.

"Hey there, mates!" An australian voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around. "Jim? Axel? What are you doing here... It's graduation," Bastion asked. "Well, we had early graduations. And we heard Jaden was back..." Axel said. "Well, welcome back to Duel Academy!" Jaden said.

"We could say the same to you." Jim said. "Now, don't you guys have a graduation ceremony to get to?"

The boys realised they were late, and ran to the ceremony, leaving Jim and Axel behind.

_**At The Ceremony**_

Jim and Axel sat down, and watched the graduating students.

Duel Academy doesn't have the same graduation ceremonies as other schools might. All of the graduates just stand on stage, while Crowler or Chancellor Sheppard shakes each of their hands.

"You are all now graduated from Duel Academy!" Chancellor Sheppard yelled, as the graduated students hollered, and threw their caps up.

Everyone left the stage, and were told to go to the beach for a party. Every student got there, half an hour later after changing out of their gowns.

Blair was already changed when Jesse got back to the dorm.

"Hey, Blair." Jesse said, taking off his gown. Underneath, he was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. Blair turned around, and smiled at him. "You look different... You know, I've never once seen you in a suit before today." Blair said, before fixing her hair.

"Neither have I," Jesse gave her a bright smile. "And I've never seen you in a dress." Jesse said.

Blair looked down. Her white dress was sleeveless, and went down to her knees. It was white until it reached her chest, which was black. She was also wearing black high heels, and black fingerless gloves.

"That's because I don't like dresses. Remember, I dressed up as a guy before." Blair said, walking over to Jesse, and sat beside him. "But wasn't that because you had a major crush on Zane..." Jesse said, remembering what Jaden had said.

"What?! How did you-" Blair blushed and shyly looked away. "Jaden told me. He also told me you had a crush on him for some time and-" Jesse stopped, when he felt Blair pounce on him.

"Shush! No one speaks of my childish crushes!" She said. Covering his mouth. Jesse blushed, when he realised she was basically straddling him. "Can you get off of me..." He asked quietly. Blair sighed, and got off of him.

"Blair?" Jesse asked. "Yes, Jesse?" Blair answered, putting some of her stuff in her bag. Jesse sighed, and turned Blair around to look at him.

With hesitation, he gently kissed her on the lips, making her drop the hair brush in her hand. When he parted, he quickly left, so he wouldn't hear her rejection.

Yup. Jesse likes Blair.

Blair rose her hand to her lip, which was still tingly from the feeling. She smiled, and walked out of the room, hoping to find Jesse at the beach.

When she did find him, he was sitting on a big rock, with waves crashing against it. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"U-Uh... Jesse?" She asked, her voice quiet. Jesse turned his head, and saw Blair. In his eyes, she looked beautiful; the sunset was making her eyes glow, and her hair was gently flowing in the wind.

"O-Oh..." Jesse blushed, and looked away. Blair sighed, and sat beside him, staring at the sunset, and how it made the water glisten.

"I love you." She said.

Those three words broke the lingering silence that Jesse and Blair once had there.

"W-What?" He stammered, looking at her. She stared back at him, and smiled. "And it took you long enough."

Blair leaned in, and repeated the kiss. Jesse slowly closed his eyes, and brought her closer.

When the kiss ended, he smiled at her. "I love you too."

_**Somewhere else on the beach...**_

"I told you they were dating." Jaden said, pointing to the two. "Wow. Never thought I would see that." Axel said. "Well, it was bound to happen sometime, he saved her life before, and one the boat back to our school, he was talkin' about some 'Blair' in his sleep." Jim said.

**The End!**

**This took me a whole day to write! Mostly because I was distracted, watching Yu Gi Oh GX for the second time... Watch AdO on YouTube to watch it... With over 5100 words!**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
